1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus which is useful to allow a man with erectile dysfunction to engage in sexual activity. Specifically, the current invention utilizes a prosthetic device designed to provide rigidity to the penis and to provide resistance against any backward movement of the penis.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a wide variety of reasons, many human males have erectile dysfunction. The problem of erectile dysfunction is wide spread. An estimated 10% of the male population of 10-20 million men are impotent in the United States.
Attempts to combat erectile dysfunction include the use of penile constrictor rings which are stretched over an erect penis and are designed to prevent blood from exiting the erect penis in an effort to maintain the erection. Use of these devices is limited to situations in which the man can achieve an erection and the devices can cause physical damage if left in place for an extended period of time.
Alternative attempts to combat erectile dysfunction include inflatable penile implants. Inflatable penile implants commonly utilize a pump located in the scrotum to inflate and deflate a balloon implanted in the penis. Receiving an inflatable penile implant is an expensive surgical procedure which many times does not produce acceptable results. These devices often fail and can cause ulceration and irreversible nerve and vascular damage as well as leading to further complications of penile function.
Vacuum devices have also been used to combat erectile dysfunction. These devices are designed to seal and lower the air pressure around a penis so that blood engorges the penis causing an erection. Vacuum type devices are commonly utilized in conjunction with constrictor rings so that the thusly obtained erection can be maintained. Vacuum devices are not uniformly successful and require significant time to be effectively utilized.
Various supporting devices have also been utilized to combat erectile dysfunction. These devices include support sleeves comprising one piece devices designed to fit around the penis. Many such support sleeves are difficult to attach and are additionally difficult to keep in place. Support sleeves do not provide resistance against backward movement of the penis.
In addition to support type devices, extension and other prosthetic type devices are available. However, these devices do not provide a satisfying sexual experience and are often only ornamental.
In addition to the above-mentioned efforts to combat erectile dysfunction, various pharmacological remedies are available. Pharmacological remedies include injectable drug solutions, urethral suppositories as well as oral pharmaceuticals.
Injectable pharmaceuticals work in only a certain number of cases and many times become ineffective after a few years of use. Injections require sterile needle handling by the patient and may lead to penile scarring. In addition to the requirements of sterile needle handling, these pharmaceuticals must be kept refrigerated, are expensive to purchase and cause discomfort in their method of application.
Urethral suppositories provide an alternative to injection. Urethral suppositories allow the pharmaceutical to be absorbed through the urethral wall into the penis and cause increased blood flow into the penis. Urethral suppositories do not work for everyone, must be kept refrigerated before use and are expensive.
Finally, oral pharmaceuticals may be employed to remedy erectile dysfunction. Oral pharmaceuticals currently available include VIAGRA. Oral pharmaceuticals are not uniformly effective and have side effects of varying degree. Side effects associated with oral pharmaceuticals utilized to combat erectile dysfunction include headache, facial flushing, nasal congestion, urinary tract infection, diarrhea, upset stomach and muscle aches in the pelvic area. Additionally, oral pharmaceuticals may produce extremely dangerous side effects in conjunction with other pharmaceuticals. For these reasons, extreme care must be taken when utilizing oral pharmaceuticals to combat erectile dysfunction.
What is needed in the art is a device which is effective to allow a man with erectile dysfunction to participate in sexual activity and which is free from the above-mentioned short comings of the currently available remedies for erectile dysfunction.